Ripple voltage must be reduced to an acceptable level to achieve satisfactory operation of DC-DC converters in a telecommunications or an EDP environment. Traditional means for reducing ripple have required large inductive and capacitive filter components that add bulk to the converter and are expensive, adding to the overall cost of the converter. Large filter components also result in slow transient response to changes in load current and input voltage.